


Dominant Flaming Homosexuals Of Doom

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [10]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Highschool AU, M/M, Slut!g, They call each other's sluts, Top Frank Iero, daddy kink is mentioned, frank calls himself daddy a few times but that's it, slight daddy kink, slut!f, they fuck a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way and Frank Iero. Pretty much fuck whoever they want and when Frank gets moved to Gerard's school, they have a battle of the dicks and become the Dominant Flaming Homosexuals of Doom then bang after that lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant Flaming Homosexuals Of Doom

Gerard Way. Class A flirter with an A in every class. He has not only girls but boys and genderqueer kids practically throwing themselves at him. He was quite the slut if he would say so himself and he was okay with people calling him that. He had hooked up with 54 guys, if his math was correct, and was going on 55 tonight with Brendon who was on the football team. 

Gerard loved the attention he got. Whenever he was in the hallway he always got those people who would stare at him in awe as well as the occasional one that would bump into him and blush like mad whenever Gerard used his high squeaky voice to tell them it was okay. 

Many of Gerard's hook ups were simple fucks. He was always the dominant but yet still called his one night stands daddy, or would let it slip here and there. For fucks sake, he turned a straight guy gay with a simple handjob; and what a flaming homosexual Ryan did become. 

Gerard was probably the sluttiest person you'll ever find in history at Summit Academy of Fine Arts, and he was okay with that. Hell, he even referred to himself as that and would even ask his partners to call him that as well. 

-

Frank Iero. A1 flirter with an F in every class. Yes with the few tattoos Frank possesses as well as the bad boy reputation he has, everyone at Belleville High was attracted to the boy. He, unlike Gerard who stuck primarily to guys, fucked anyone who was willing, and there was a lot. He didn't care what it was honestly. Man, woman, hermaphrodite, pillow, hole in wall, if it got him off - it got him off. 

Frank has also fucked a total of 54 people that went to his school, but people there knew his reputation and instead of being shy, a lot were pretty blunt when asking for sexual favors from Frank. 

Literally yesterday he gave 4 blowjobs before noon. He always had a saying, "if you can't come 3 men before noon, you aren't gay." 

No one really thought that made sense but who would voice that to him anyways? 

Frank not only intimidated and sexually frustrated every student at Belleville High, he was also able to frustrate some teachers and that he used to his advantage. 

Frank had used his charm and sex appeal to score him a spot at the prestigious Summit Academy of Fine Arts, where he will be - at least he thought he would be - the sluttiest boy there. 

-

The day started out normal for both boys. An average Monday, Frank's first day at the school. Gerard was on his way to his 5th period while Frank was on his daily blowjob break. Both boys haven't met each other but everyone knows about Frank's reputation already because - hey words can carry right? 

Everyone pretty much knew that they were going to get together because of their similarities and "slut" reputations. Neither boy knew of all the rumors because they usually didn't associate themselves with people that weren't going to get fucked by them so the boy were clueless as to everyone's thoughts. 

But when Frank was walking in the hallway, he expected that everyone would look at him like they did in his last school, but instead of looking at him, they were looking at the pale chubby boy wearing the powder pink tennis skirt. Frank had to admit he was pretty fucking adorable and probably his next fuck - but what was so special about him? Why was everyone paying attention to him and not Frank?

"Hey, who is that kid?" Frank asked, nudging some dude he fucked a couple nights ago. His name long forgotten in Frank's head especially when all he cared about was the chubby pink boy that was drawing the attention to himself instead of Frank. 

"That kid? That's Gerard. Gerard Way. He's probably sluttier than you dude." The kid scoffed, his eyes never leaving Gerard's direction. "Sluttier than me huh? We'll see about that." Frank said, clenching his jaw together. 

"Way!" He screamed from the other half of the hallway walking up to the boy who turned and had the small smirk on his face. "Yes Iero?" Gerard said, his eyebrow quirking with his head cocking to the left a bit. 

"I'll tell you what you 'slut'. Bet I can sleep with more people than you can." Frank growled, his eyes brows furrowing as Gerard let out a small giggle. 

"Oh Frankie. I'll be glad to take on that bet, just wish it was fair to you." Gerard pouted, a teasing tone in his voice as a smile played on his lips. 

"Oh please Way, I come 4 men before noon." Frank snapped. "I can fuck anyone in this school." 

Gerard could feel that Frank was craving the feeling of showing him up and it was making him slightly angry at the newcomer. "Oh yeah? I can too. I will fuck every single person except you!" Gerard stated. "First person to 115?" 

"First person to 115."

What did Frank just get himself into? 

He had to fuck more people than Gerard did and he had to do it quick. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" He growled into the crowd, making everyone look away nearly instantly and pay attention to something that wasn't Frank seething with rage. He didn't want to do his subtle approach about asking anyone to fuck so he just walked up to them and abruptly asked, with some courtesy too. 

~~~ time skip 2 weeks ~~~ 

"Iero!" Gerard screamed making his way over to Frank who was trying to hook up with Mr. 115 before Gerard ever so rudely interrupted. "Yes Way?" Frank responded, turning around with a pretty pissed off expression on his face. 

"It's been- um can you excuse us Greg?" Gerard smiled to the boy Frank was trying to hook up with. "Hey I was just about to get 115 asshole." Frank groaned. 

"Frank it's been- wait so you're at 114?"

"Yeah, would've been at 115 if you didn't fucking ruin that for me. Why?" Frank questioned his facial expression showing nothing but curiosity. 

"I'm at 114 too. Frank this is dumb why are we even-"

"Can it Way," Frank interuptted, "Don't be jealous that I can get more fucks then you can." 

"Frank that's not what I mean I-"

"You just want to win don't you? You're just trying to get me to put my guard down or something huh?" Frank snarled, sitting on the desk behind him. 

"No Frank I-"

"You just want to fuck more than I do huh?"

"Frank!"

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me." 

Frank was dumbfounded. The dude he was fucking competing with for who could fuck 115 people within two weeks asked Frank to fuck him. 

"Wait if I do then does that mean I win? Because technically I'll be fucking you and it's about who fucked the most-"

"Frank stop with the fucking competition and fuck me!" Gerard groaned, jumping into Frank's lap. 

"Shit- Gerard I don't think I can. I'm not even hard yet and it's just awkward and-" Gerard shushed him gently with his finger. 

"I'll make you hard daddy. I want you to fuck me." 

"D-daddy..." Frank trailed off, his partners never called him that but fuck did he love it when Gerard said it. 

Gerard rolled his lingerie clad erection down onto Frank's jeans. "Mmm, yes I did call you daddy." He chuckled weakly. 

"Fuck Gerard mmph." Frank groaned his hips bucking up. "So good baby boy so good." Frank moaned, his hips rolling up. 

"Wait.. Gerard I don't want to fuck you." Frank breathed.

"W-What?" Gerard stuttered out and embarrassed blush settling over his cheeks. I want to leave the score at 114 and keep it frozen there. 

"Then at least let me suck you off or give you a handjob. Please Frank, I've wanted this for a while." Gerard whined, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his blue skirt. 

"You really want this huh?" Frank asked, sliding his pants down seeing his cock fully exposed made Gerard's mouth water and he instantly dropped to the floor, his tongue digging into the slit. 

"Oh fuck, show daddy how much you want his cock you slut." Frank moaned, his hips thrusting forward slightly. Gerard moaned around his cock and palmed himself softly, the feeling of Frank's pulsating length in his mouth was turning him on is much. 

Gerard, being the skilled slut he was, was able to bob his head on Frank's dick whilst taking off his skirt and underwear. "Yeah baby fuck just like that. Finger yourself for daddy." Frank groaned, his stomach burning in the most pleasant way as Gerard pulled off for a second to spit on two of his fingers and get them wet enough because they were in a classroom and even though they were both class A sluts they never carried lube with them. 

Gerard went back to Frank's dick, sucking on the head harshly before snaking his hand around and inserting one of his fingers, a moan escaping from his cock-filled mouth. 

"Feels so good baby boy, you're doing so good. Add another, I know you can take it." Frank commanded, his voice already becoming wrecked at the proximity of his orgasm. 

Gerard did as he was told and added a second one, bouncing on his fingers as Frank slipped his cock out of the beautiful boys mouth.

"Maybe I am gonna fuck you." Frank smirked. Gerard took his fingers out of his bum and Frank helped him up just to immediately slam him against the desk and press the head of his dick against Gerard's quivering hole. 

"Please Frank." Gerard whined, ready to be full of Frank already. Frank's cock was pretty big, so it was a necessity for him to go slow. While he did enjoy fucking people hard and fast, he didn't want to hurt poor Gerard. 

Frank was slowly inching in and Gerard was growing impatient, his own cock pressing awkwardly against the desk. "Frank." Gerard whined, pushing back halfway down on Frank's cock, making himself moan loudly. 

"Fuck, you're eager." Frank chuckled wryly, pushing in the rest of his length and watching in awe as Gerard began to subconsciously bounce on Frank's dick. 

"You like riding my dick huh?" Frank asked. Technically Gerard wasn't riding his dick, but sort of same thing. 

"Frank touch me, please." Gerard begged, Frank having already started a decent pace. Frank reached around and grabbed Gerard's leaking cock, the glorious skin-on-skin sounds filling the air along with the boys moaning. 

Gerard was writhing with just the feeling of Frank's cock inside of him and when Frank decided to angle it just slightly and press directly against Gerard's prostate, Gerard back was bent and he was moaning like hell. "Right there fuck please don't stop I'm so close." 

"I'm close too baby." Frank moaned, picking up speed, his motions becoming erratic. One hand holding Gerard's hip, the other pumping Gerard. 

"Fuck I'm gonna come, ah ah, yes! Fuck Frank mmm.." Gerard moaned, his orgasm coming through him as he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. 

Within a few more thrusts Frank was coming too with a low grunt, his eyes closing and his eyebrows knitting together firmly. 

With the help of some tissues nearby they were able to clean up the small mess they made. 

"So.." Gerard started, sitting on the desk he was just fucked on, panting slightly.

"I win because I technically fucked you." 

"Fucking hell Frank I don't care!"


End file.
